Pokemon: Creation of destruction
by Genesis28
Summary: A scientest/doctor is tired of being told he can't do what he always dreamt of, so one day he decides to go out and capture the PokeGods and use their power for his own purposes, little does he know what power he has unleashed, Features several fan Chars.
1. The Creation

Journal log: April 25th 2XXX

Today is it, today is the day I finally prove my fellow colleges wrong. They said it was impossible, Oh how they ridiculed me on my ideas, saying i could never get the PokeGods, and even if i did that there was no way of using their powers, oh but I am so ready to prove them wrong. For today, i have finally finished my long search and am finally ready to put my research to the test. I will now commence my experiment and see with my own two eyes the fruits of my labor.

A scientist in a white lab coat clicked off his camera on his computer, the name tag on his coat read "Dr. C. Razy" He walked away from his large computer system over to what seemee to be a series of tubes, but as he drew closer to the tubes he could see clearly what was inside them, they were pokemon, but some of these pokemon were some that very few people had ever seen. They were the PokeGods them selves. Dr. Razy stepped over to the first tube and looked inside, there floating a green goop was a little pink pokemon with a long tail, Mew. MEw opened its eyes and looked at the doctor, it seemed upset at him. The doctor smirked and looked back at it.

Dr: Don't worry little fella, when I'm done i plan on letting you and your buddies go.

He walked over and looked in the rest of the tubes and each one held a different PokeGod, all asleep in its own tube of goop. Reading off their names as he walked.

Dr: Mew, the original. Mewtwo, the clone, Pikablu, Locustod, Rainer, Psybur, Psybird, Tsubotsubo, Okutan, Sandswipes, Sapusaur, Suikun, Houou, Beepin, and even Millenum, all of which will help me with my greatest project.

He walked back towards his computer and looked slightly up, their stood a mighty, giant tube, and next to his computer stood a smaller tube, which remained covered by a sheet, but even with the sheet it still gave off a faint glow. The doctor removed the sheet and revealed two glowing light blue stones.

Dr: with the power of the PokeGods, and these, the mighty mist stones, I will be able to create a mighty Pokemon with so much power, I will become the most powerful person ever.

The doctor began to type on his computer. The screen turned green and large streams of data began to flow through it. Suddenly, the fifteen tubed began to glow bright white. Mew looked around him surprised and scared. Then the tube holding the mist stones began to glow. The doctor dismissed all the bright light and continued to type. He looked up at the tube in front of him with amazement and excitement. Bubble began to flow through the tube, and soon the began to swirl. And in front of the docters very eyes he could see the faint formation of a foot in the bottom of the tube.

Dr: Yes, Yes!

More and more the tube started to fill up with parts, a total of two feet, a long thick tail, a huge tough body, two giant arms, a pair of large wings, and slowly the head began to form. The head was about halfway completed when suddenly.

Dr: huh, what the-

the computer had started to flash a red errors sign, and suddenly, all the PokeGods began to cry out in pain.

Dr: No. NO!

The doctor looked around franticly, then back at his creation, the head was almost finished, just a little longer and it would be done. The computer then began to smoke, then it began to spark.

Dr: Come on, Come On!

The doctor prayed for his beautiful creation to finish. Then with a loud boom, part of his computer exploded, then another, then every part of the lab began to explode, the doctor hid to try and get out of the blast, more and more of his equipment exploded. Then all the tubes holding the PokeGods exploded, now out of the goop the PokeGods quickly fled.

Dr: NO!

With one final explosion, all that could be seen was smoke. The doctor crawled out from under a large pile of rubble and waved the smoke away coughing. He stared at the sky with his mouth wide open. So much work, so much effort, gone. Then the doctor slowly began to chuckle, then he started to laugh uncontrollably.

Dr: So much work, so much effort, gone, all gone, and me with nothing to show but a broken lab.

He continued to laugh, continued until he couldn't breath, but he forced himself to continue, he didn't care anymore, he was ready to die. But then, he heard a beeping noise. He stopped laughing and walked towards the sound. It was the last part of his computer, the only part to not be destroyed, and their sitting next to it was the tube with the mist stones. He looked at the computer surprised, then he looked at the screen and was even more surprised by what it said.

CREATION COMPLETE! the screen flashed.

Dr: Complete?

The doctor was astounded, he stepped closer to the computer, then he stepped on top of it to see over it, and as he looked in the still standing tube, only three words could escape his lips.

Dr: Oh My GOD!


	2. Meet The Heros

**Hey guys, hope your all liking the story. Like i said before this is my first story i ever submitted because i was to afraid my typing wasn't good enough yet. But now i am filled with new confidence in myself and am ready to start working on this story more than any I have ever tried before.**

?: Wake up.

A voice rang out in the darkness.

?: Come on, wake up.

Another voice rang out, this one was much softer though. A if younger. Then all that was heard was soft whispering.

?: we need to get him up, were going to be late.

?: I have an idea.

the voices continued to whisper softly. Then the softer of the two voices spoke again, this time closer.

?: Genesis, why is Juliet taking off her clothes?

Genesis: I'm up, I'm up.

A 17 year old male sat up in his bed looking around franticly. to his left sitting right next to him giggling was a little 9 year old girl with mid size blonde hair named Emily.

Genesis: Emily, what's going on?

Genesis looked over towards the other end of the room and saw another one of his friends standing their giggling and holding her arms. She wore a long blue dress with yellow flowers and a sapphire necklace around her neck. She to had blond hair but hers was way longer than Emily's. Her name was juliet and she was 16.

Genesis: Juliet? Whats going on here?

Juliet looked at Genesis and then began to giggle again.

Juliet: I don't know Genesis, why don't you tell me, I mean it sounded like you were having a pretty interesting dream there.

Genesis stared at her blankly and then began to blush bright red.

Genesis: just get out so i can change.

He through his pillow at her and she let out a playful yell.

Juliet: come on Emily, lets go, we'll be waiting outside for you and hurry.

Emily and Juliet stepped out of the door and left Genesis to himself. He looked around and then he looked back down.

Genesis: Ah damn

Genesis got up and he looked around the room. It was a guest room at a Pokemon Center. He got up and opened his bag, he pulled out a pair of black jeans and slipped them on. He then pulled out a red t-shirt and slipped it own. Then he pulled out his green jacket and slipped it own as well. Finally, he walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He brushed his face and cleaned off his face, he then walked back to his bed and picked up a hat on the side, it was a green hat with a red strip down the middle. He placed it over his messy black hair and picked up a belt with 6 red and white balls on it. He placed the belt on and was all set.

Grabbing his bag as he left, he found Juliet and Emily waiting against a wall, they both smiled at him as he walked to them.

Juliet: Ready now?

Genesis: Yeah, but what are we doing now anyway?

Juliet looked at him as she tilted her head to the side.

Juliet: Don't you remember, we're going to go see that doctor guy who made a new discovery, what was his name again.

Juliet began to think back trying to remember the name of the doctor, then Emily jumped up happily and sang.

Emily: DOCTOR CRAZY!

Juliet looked down at her little sister and smiled.

Juliet: You mean Dr. C. Razy right.

Emily: Yep, Dr. Crazy.

Juliet: NO its Dr.-

Genesis interrupted her.

Genesis: Just don't even bother, she won't stop.

Emily: its true.

Juliet looked at her sister, sighed, and then nodded.

Juliet: alright, I guess we should just go then huh?

Genesis: Yeah.

The trio walked out the front door of the Pokemon Centre after saying their goodbyes and thank yous to nurse joy. As they stepped out side they say a large crowed of people standing in front of a large platform, on the platform was a doctor/scientist with large glasses and white hair, although he looked to be only about 30 years old, he stood tall and proud, like nothing could take him down. The trio walked towards the crowed and listened in on the doctor.

Dr: And as I was mentioning before, i have developed a device that will let you all see how your Pokemon feels and how much longer they can keep battling and how many more hits they can take. I call it the "P" reader.

Crowd person 1: how do we get one?

Dr: Thats a good question, for all the people here how have listened i have decided to give you each a free one.

The doctor reached into a bag and pulled out several odd looking devices. the crowed cheered and jumped with excitement. They were then ordered to move into a single file line. Genesis had ran as far to the front as he could get, anything that could possibly make him a better trainer was something he had to get. Emily and juliet were right behind him. after a little while of waiting, Genesis was finally up. He walked over to the doc who asked him to hold out his Pokedex and his hand. He did and the doc plug a flash drive into his Pokedex and attached what looked like a bracelet with a screen on it on his arm.

Genesis: Cool.

He walked to the other end of the stage with the others, all of which were checking out the new toy on their arms. Emily and juliet soon followed both looking at their "P" readers.

Genesis: this is so cool, isn't it?

Juliet: it is pretty cool.

Emily: Yeah!

Genesis: So whats say we try these bad boys out huh?

Juliet looked at Genesis and then gave a big smile.

Juliet: Alright but this time i wont lose.

The trio walked over towards a large open field and soon were surrounded by a huge crowed of people.

Juliet: Thats a lot of people.

Genesis: Yeah, so lets give them a real show.

Juliet and Genesis both smirked at each other and then agreed on the rules, it would be a quick 1vs1 battle. Genesis reached onto his belt and grabbed a Pokeball. Juliet reached into a pack she kept on her back and pulled out a Pokeball as well.

Genesis: Ladies first.

Juliet: Oh aren't we just the little gentleman now, alright then.

She threw her Pokeball.

Juliet: Go Squirtle!

Genesis threw his Pokeball and he to yelled out.

Genesis: Go! Pidgeot.


	3. The Battle

**Alright, its been a while so now I think its time I update this story. And remember to leave reviews, i love reading them.**

Dr. looked over to the other end of the stage with excitement.

Dr: Looks like someone was eager to use their new "P" reader.

He began to walk towards the battle when he was suddenly interrupted by one of his assistance.

Assistance: Dr. what about the other "P" readers?

Dr: I think you can handle a simple task like that, besides, I think this battle might be of great importance to me.

The Doctor pushed past the assistance and continued to head towards the battle, he managed to make it to the two just as they were about to begin.

**BATTLE**

Genesis: Alright Juliet, lets see just what you've got.

Juliet: No fair, your using a fully evolved Pokemon against my cute little Squirtle?

Genesis: Aw come on, we both know its not the form that counts, its the trainer and his-

Juliet looked at Genesis slightly annoyed.

Genesis: or her bond with their Pokemon.

Juliet: Well if thats the case then lets see how you like this. Squirtle use water gun!

Squirtle nodded and rushed quickly up to Pidgeot, he then toke a deep breath and blew out a huge stream of water. Pidgeot was hit and was sent flying back several feet.

Genesis: Not bad, but not good enough. Pidgeot use quick attack through the water gun.

Pidgeot adjusted itself and with a quick burst of speed, it began to fly head first into the stream of water and straight at Squirtle.

Juliet: Squirtle, withdraw quick!

Squirtle stopped its stream of water quickly pulled into its shell, its was then struck by an incoming Pidgeot's quick attack. The withdrawn Squirtle went flying, all the way into a tree.

Genesis: YES!.

Genesis held up his arm and looked at his "P" reader. Their was a small picture of a Pidgeot and a picture of a Squirtle under it. Next to both pictures was a long green bar. Pidgeot's had dropped slightly but Squirtle's had dropped greatly. Squirtle got up and shook itself off. It was hurt but it could still fight.

Juliet: Come on Squirtle, use a skull bash on it.

The Squirtle lowered its head and then leaped straight at Pidgeot.

Genesis: Your getting sloppy Juliet. Pidgeot use double team.

The Pidgeot suddenly broke into multiples. Unfortunately for Squirtle, he couldn't change its direction, It his the Pidgeot it was aiming for but went right through it, it continued to fly until it hit yet another tree.

Juliet: Squirtle NO!

Genesis; Just as I planned.

Genesis looked at his "P" reader again and saw Squirtle's picture, its bar was just about gone.

Genesis: Alright Pidgeot, lets say we try and finish this with one of those cool combo attacks.

He touched the picture of Pidgeot and a list of attacks appeared. He scrolled through a few until he saw the ones he liked, then he moved them up into a bar on the top of the screen, it flashed a few times and then a ding was heard.

Genesis: alright Pidgeot here we go. First take to the sky with fly!

Pidgeot obeyed and flew straight up.

Genesis: Next use quick attack followed by wing attack and peck.

Pidgeot again obeyed and flew straight down at squirtle, who was still a little dazed from his crash, as pidgeot got closer its wings began to glow and it could feel its speed increasing, Finally right before it got close to squirtle, it readied its beak. Pidgeot stuck the Squirtle, struck it with so much force that a large puff of smoke covered the entire battle field. Everyone began coughing on the smoke and waited uneasily for the smoke to clear to see what had happened.

**I love cliff hangers. Tune in next time to see what happened.**


End file.
